Lisianthus
by TArot95
Summary: Lady Hinata is getting married to Lord Hidan, a wealthy suitor selected from her father (This is a One-shot lemon containing a crack pairing, you've been warned).


Lisianthus

Notes: I love me some HidaHina (which needs more love, btw!)

Reviewers:

A: Thank You! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I tried to keep them in character, I'm happy you think so :3

Marii: Hehehe, Thank You! Yeah, poor Neji ^-^

Savage 6.9: Thank You, I'm glad you liked it :D

Anon: Ikr? Poor Neji X'D

Erza Inu Hyuga: Yas! All the babies!

Warnings: Unoriginal plot, language, smut and a crack pairing (You've been warned)

Chapter One:

"I'm Hidan, nice to fucking meet ya." He said, putting out his hand. She was amazed at his behavior. Not only it was highly inappropriate, but, it was in her father's house, no less!

Then again, her father did seem to choose him as a suitor for reasons unknown. Perhaps his family was wealthier than hers? Whatever the reason, she didn't care.

"P-please to m-meet you, H-Hidan, I-I'm Hinata." She replied, taking his hand. To her amazement, he shook it. Which to be honest, was fine by her. She didn't like the too affectionate friends of her father's dinner parties, who held her hand and kissed it. It scared her, for she didn't want to be adored or possibly wedded to somebody who was twice her age. Luckily, the handsome man, was only a couple of years older than her.

"Such a cute fucking stutter." He grinned, which she blushed to. Despite his foul language, she was feeling a bit more comfortable around him. The two walked into the gardens, which to Hinata's silent delight, he looked at everything in amazement.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, pointing at some random flowers.

"T-those are l-lavender l-lisianthus." Hinata answered, not sure if he was pleased with them or not. Hidan looked at the purple and white flowers, oddly, they resembled a rose, and some were almost the shade of Hinata's eyes.

"They're pretty fucking lovely, matches your eyes." He murmured, such words Hinata didn't fail to hear, and she felt herself smile.

It was a wonderful past time for her to get to know her new husband to be, for the two had walked around, and he was pointing and asking, to which she had replied, and to her enjoyment, he'd remark something wonderful about them. In his own foul language, of course. It didn't matter to Hinata, though.

"I-I hope y-you like the g-gardens, S-Ser H-Hidan." She said.

"Like? I fucking enjoyed it! I didn't even know some of them even fucking existed." He said as he marveled at the peacock flowers.

Hinata brightened up.

"I-I'm glad."

At this, soft magenta met pale lilac.

"Good. Because I'm thinking about making you fucking happy for the rest of our lives." He confirmed, to which Hinata ended up blushing.

"I-I'm g-glad. I-I'll no d-doubt return the f-favor, S-Ser Hidan." She said.

Hidan was not only glad she didn't stutter out his name this time, but she was willing to put in an effort. At first, he thought he was meeting some prude bitch, but, Hinata proved him entirely wrong.

Something he was actually quite glad for.

Lisianthus and white roses were decorating the alter, as Hinata turned her back, and threw the bouquet of white lilies and red tulips towards three waiting bridesmaids, one being her sister. Said sister actually caught it, and to Hinata's amusement, yelled at Hiashi that she was ready to be wedded next.

To Hidan's amusement, the old goat almost spat out his drink. After all the dancing and merry drinking was over, Hinata knew that Hidan was getting slightly impatient, as he was hugging her close to him, and biting slightly at her ear, something in which resulted the blushing bride to almost faint. However, didn't because she would refuse to give him that luxury at their own wedding day.

Tonight, however.

She thought as she crawled inside the carriage, sitting beside Hidan. His eyes, usually a rough magenta, was right now searing with something warm and dark, something Hinata couldn't really explain, but had seen it a lot of times in his eyes.

To her amazement, he had spent a lot of time decorating his..now _their_ room. The candles smelled heavenly, as lisianthus flower petals were scattered (something that Hinata felt sorry for the maids to clean up the morning after) throughout the floor and bed, and there was even extra soft pillows laying on the soft, satin bed sheets.

"Hidan..." She started. She was happy that he had done so much for her. She wanted to repay him. Hidan closed the door, locking it in the process.

"There, now we won't have any fucking intruders. I thought you might like this, but if you don't, I can say that I fucking tried." He said sheepishly. To his surprise, she turned around and hugged him, her face pressing against his chest.

"I-It's so lovely! Thank you." She said. Hidan could only smirk.

"Well, at least I did fucking fantastic. Now," He said with a seriousness that Hinata didn't think he was ever capable of. She looked at his face, and saw the same warm dark glint in his eyes.

"I believe we both had waited enough for this. Let's fucking do this." Hinata nodded. She wanted this as much as he did, for she too had wondered what it was like to do something like this. Hidan, was the first to move.

He unbuttoned her dress, as he did so, he was rewarded to view such perfect pale flesh in which he wanted to nip and mark. Hinata didn't want to just stand there, so she started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel her hands on his sculpted flesh.

In a few seconds, both were standing there, naked, in wonder and appreciating each other. Hinata, this time, was the first to move as she put her hands on his chest, leaning into her first naked embrace. Hidan returned it by wrapping his arms around her lithe frame, loving the feel as her soft hands touched his chest.

"Come on," He said lowly. "I ain't going to fucking make love to you _off_ the bed." He said as he dragged his blushing bride to the center of the bed. As he did so, he hovered over her, eyes glinting as if he was a cat finding his mouse.

"Hida-" She started, but was interrupted by his mouth on hers. He was gentle in the kiss, licking her lips and nipping, seeking for entrance. Hinata gave it to him, and she soon joined the now heated battle in which they fought for dominance with their tongues.

Hidan pulled away first, breathing heavy. Damn, that one kiss almost did him in. He needed to move carefully if he wanted this to last. He bit and sucked at her neck, peppering her shoulders, and stomach as his hands ran along her thighs. Jashin, she was a tempting creature. Hinata sighed, then blushed as he spread her legs more open, revealing her secret place for only her and now him to know. She blushed, thinking that it was probably dirty, despite taking a bath before the wedding.

"I-I'm sorry if i-it-oh!" She didn't have time to finish, for his mouth was on her secrecy faster than expected, making slow strides as if he was savoring it. His tongue reached in and around, his teeth nipping at the nub. To his delight, Hinata was making the sounds in which he only had the privilege to hear.

"H-Hidan." She said, and he hummed, causing her to arch. "Hidan!"

That, he liked.

He removed his mouth, and watched his new wife watching him with a mix of lust, shyness, and interest, her legs shaking, as if wanting to rub against each other to relief her ache. What was he going to do next? His answer to her silent question was when he crawled back to her, kissing her again to let her taste her own liquid.

Both of them made an erotic sound in the kiss. As he nipped her lip, his first hand teased around her breast, pinching the erect bud, in which she had gave out complementary moans, and his other hand had remained where it was, in which he traced his index finger around her nub, then pushed one digit inside, groaning on how tight her walls were.

Hinata grimaced, not use to the intrusion. She let her discomforted moans out into their kisses, to which Hidan reassured her as he broke away and nuzzled into her neck, peppering it with light kisses. He himself wasn't too sure on what to really do, for all he learned was from books. So, seeing that she replied to his affectionate demeanor with positive results, he continued, hoping that it would work for the both of them all the way.

As he added two fingers, stroking inside her, Hinata felt the discomfort fading, replacing with an almost irresistible feeling, which was now causing her to began feeling restless, as to move her hips to his hands. Hidan groaned as he felt herself tighten around the two digits, knowing that she was going to be at her own release, soon.

As soon as it hit her, Hidan bit her neck as she screamed softly, her arms wrapped around him, and her legs pulled him closer as if he was a beacon. The two panted, with Hidan letting her calm down before he moved on further.

"Hidan.." She gasped. Lilac moonlight mirrored magenta as they stared into each other with the innocence of love and lust, her face was more red than he had ever seen. She had a fire built in the pit of her stomach, and her core seemed to be lacking something she did not know of.

"I fucking love you, do you know that?" He said as he settled his body over her, positioning himself to enter. His member felt like it hardened more when he knew he was the only being in the entire fucking world to mark her as his and keep her as _his_.

"I love you, too." She said, lilac eyes were happy, only slight worry laced them. She knew she trusted him, she just didn't trust her own body might do. Either way, she rather it be with him than anybody else. He smiled, resulting her to soften her worried look.

As he surged his hips forward, he felt her barrier breaking, his mouth moved onto hers, taking her scream into him. He grimaced. He didn't want her to hurt, but, luckily it would be her last night of pain. Hidan was pretty damned sure that she won't feel pain from him, or this ever again. Because he loves her, damn it.

She didn't really cry, only a few tears escaped, but her eyes held the slightest bit of pain. He leaned down and licked them away, holding onto her small frame as he hushed sweet words onto her skin, feeling her relax all around him as he kissed here and there. He had willed himself to stay still, enjoying her tightness as the both of them took a moment to appreciate their now joined bodies.

"Hidan?" She asked. He looked at her. Bruised lips, bite marks on her neck. All in which he really didn't feel guilty for marking her skin, that'll show everybody that she's his.

"Hm?"

"You can move, now." She said, blush darkening, she didn't feel pain anymore, just numbness, and oddly full. He grinned. He held her against him as he made slow, shallow movements, enjoying her small grunts and sighs, occasionally a small moan.

"Y-you can move as fast as you want, now." She confirmed, her breath shaky with need. Hidan grinned against her neck. He pulled almost all the way out, and pummeled back into her cavern, emitting the most erotic moan from her as he growled with a gentle roughness, only for her. Wanting more of her own songs of erotic desire, he continued thrusting. As he did so, he panted, looking at her, not breaking eye contact, in which she returned the same, as well as thrusting back into his own movements a bit awkwardly, but with the same need he had, in seek of release.

"Hidan...Hidan..." She chanted his name as if transfixed by his spell, in which, he obliged in returning her name upon his lips.

"Jashin, Hinata, you're tight...Hinata." He grunted as he moved faster. Her walls tightened around him, as she felt another, more intense wave washed over her, earning her to let out a scream of pent up desire. Hidan followed suit as he bit onto her shoulder, possibly leaving a bruise as he shuddered when her walls milked him of his hot seed.

Both panted on the bed, enjoying the explosion of the aftermath. Hinata's eyes concentrated on staying open, for she began to feel weakened, as Hidan pulled himself out, looking at his blood-stained member. He didn't care. He and his wife were tired. Fuck it let the maids deal with the mess of the bed sheets tomorrow.

"Goodnight, my wife." He said. Fuck that sounded so damned cheesy. He didn't care though, as he laid down next to her, she snuggled against his chest and kissed him.

"Goodnight, my husband."

At those words, the two happily married couple drifted to a deep slumber. Not minding that the walls weren't that thick, and Neji perhaps curled up in a corner somewhere in his room next to theirs, shaking with disgust as his cousin and her husband's... _loudness_ keeping him up.

Oh well, who cares, they all had a happy ending.

The End.

…...

I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO CHEESY I'M SO SORRY! It's my first lemon...I hope you liked it! Feel free to review if you want X'D


End file.
